


Missing Chances

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Bruce decides not to miss any more chances when it comes to Natasha.





	Missing Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we're at Day Three of the Ship It Writing Challenge. A ship you're ashamed of. Now, while I am not necessarily ashamed of Brutasha, I know it's not well perceived. They're not a ship I openly ship, secretly enjoying any moments they share together. I hope you like this anyway! Thank you to GaeilgeRua for the quick beta read! I can't wait to see your feedback! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Three: A ship you're ashamed of

"So I hear you've been off planet for a couple of years."

Scratching the back of his head, Bruce was forced to acknowledge the other voice in the room. Turning around slowly, he met Nat's intense gaze and felt his heartbeat begin to race. _Keep it together_ , he told himself before shrugging and giving her a smile. For once, he was talking to himself and not the Hulk. She didn't deserve his cold shoulder, not that he truly had one, but still.

"Yeah, well, the Hulk was enjoying his time abroad," he admitted, his smile growing. While it had been a bit difficult allowing the Hulk to control their body for well over two years, he was ultimately glad for it. He was better at controlling the transformation, no longer worried about being stuck in that form forever.

"So, you're back for good then?" Nat asked, quirking an eyebrow and taking another step into the room.

Removing his glasses, Bruce used the simple t-shirt he wore to clean the lenses. He was buying time, trying to think of the right thing to say. In the end, he replaced his glasses on his face and shrugged. "For now. We all know how things normally end up for me and…" He trailed off, not wanting to make the moment awkward.

"Tony's missed you," Nat said by way of explanation, even though Bruce hadn't asked. "The whole 'science bros' thing. He's had a pretty rough time and could probably use a friend right now."

Bruce laughed. "I suppose I missed him too. I missed a lot of things," he admitted, swallowing and taking a step closer to Nat. For a while there, on Sakaar, the Hulk had thought he and Valkyrie might be compatible, but that's not who his heart truly beat for.

"Not this chaos, I wouldn't think," Nat joked, her lips curling into a smile of her own. He could tell she was holding back, obviously not wanting to get her hopes up. He couldn't blame her.

He knew she was referring to the threat of Thanos and the terror that would reign down upon them before too long. However, Bruce was tired of skirting around what really needed to be said. He'd spent two years cooped up inside of the Hulk never knowing if his friends were okay. Now, Bruce needed to know if what had started before Sokovia was real.

"Escaping through a space anus and battling gods was far more chaotic than anything we've dealt with before." Closing the short distance between the two of them, Bruce took Nat's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "What I was talking about missing...was you."

And then he kissed her. It was gentle, far gentler than either of them expected. She kissed him back slowly, tenderly, and when they eventually parted, she was smiling. It was the first true smile he'd ever seen on her face and it made him chuckle to finally see it. Dropping his hand from her chin, he interlaced their fingers and waited for her to say something.

"That was unexpected," she admitted aloud. Her eyes were sparkling and Bruce found she looked radiant.

"I can be that way sometimes, and not just because of my good friend, the Hulk." Squeezing her hand gently, he added, "After all this nonsense with Thanos is over, do you think we can, I don't know, just get out of here for a while? Alone? I don't want to miss yet another chance with you."

Nat took a moment to consider his words, peering at him as if she were studying a book. Finally, obviously seeing something she liked, she sighed happily. "I think I would enjoy that."

"Alright then," Bruce said, unable to fight back his grin. "I look forward to it."

"Me too," Nat said with a little laugh before kissing his cheek. It made him blush, which she seemed to thoroughly enjoy. "Now, let's get to work."


End file.
